The present invention relates to a portable cellular telephone and associated communication system with telematic services supplied by telecommunications stations and/or networks.
In recent times, telecommunications networks have experienced an extremely fast development spreading to every society level and making available to subscribers a large number of remote access services through special terminals.
The telematic services range from Internet connectivity to interactions with other network types, which may be identified by a wide geographical coverage, such as a cellular telephone network, or have a local diffusion, such as a company network, or just be simple stations for supplying services, such as a computer. Also services having access through special smartcards connected with the terminals are included in this range of telematic services.
Therefore, subscribers need to use a plurality of terminals to provide interaction with the telematic services, involving consequent encumbrance and management problems.
In addition, some of these terminals, in particular those using radio transmissions, such as cellular telephones, expose the subscriber's body to very close radio emissions. Therefore, it is obvious how such exposures are dangerous for the subscriber, and how, increasing the number of terminals causing such harmful radio emissions in contact with the subscriber, would be extremely harmful.